Thank You
by CrazyGirlLovesAnimals
Summary: I shivered down in the dark depths of the ravine, my hope vanquished and my heart filled with despair. The hunger pains in my belly claw at me, and soon I think, no doubt, that I will surely die.


**This is my entry for the FallowClan contest, Down In The Dark. **

**For those of you who are interested, FallowClan is a cool Warriors forum that I am a part of, check it out! **

** forum/FallowClan/138240/ **

**Day 1**

I swallowed, shivering in the cold dark depths of the crevice I was stuck in.

My stomach rumbled, sounding frightfully loud in the quiet area, the noise rebounding off the walls and sounding dreadfully noisy to my ears, which had heard no other sound apart from my cries for help and the soft dripping of water drops splashing onto the rocky floor.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I shifted, and jarred my leg. I was pretty sure that I had broken it on the fall down. I licked it, trying to sooth the searing pain that shot up my brown leg.

My throat dry and parched, I decided to risk my leg injury for water. With a great deal of difficulty I struggled to my paws, breath hitching as the pain intensified. Dragging my sorry self over the rocky ground that scratched my brown fur, I lay down by the nearest puddle to take a hesitant drink of water. Relief instantly came to me, as I lapped up the cool, refreshing water. I looked around my environment, a tiny spark of hope beginning to flame in my mind.

_Maybe, just maybe, if I can get some food, I can survive. _

I noted my surroundings, looking desperately for something that could be of some help to me.

I was stuck in some sort of ravine, or crevice in the ground. The ground was covered in small puddles and moss sprouted out from various cracks in the rock ground. The walls were a sandy kind of rock, and I was reminded of Foxpaw, the loving, cheerful apprentice, her light sand-coloured pelt similar to the colour of the rock walls. She's very pretty, and smart, I reflected rather dreamily, with a slight pang at the thought that I might never see her again. I shook my head, determined not to let such thoughts deter me.

I glanced up at the sky above, that showed through the opening of the ravine. It was a light pink, mixed with orange, a perfect sunset, one that I might have enjoyed had I not been stuck down in this ghastly crack in the earth. It was getting dark, and no doubt it would get cold.

The shadows began to appear, seeming to leap at me with outstretched claws and gaping mouths. I curled up as best as I could with my injured leg, trying to conserve my body heat and closed my eyes, willing those horrible shadows would just _go away _and trying to get some sleep. _Maybe this is all a dream, anyway. _I thought disbelievingly. _I'll wake up back in the cosy apprentice den, and go hunting with Foxpaw. _

Comforted by this thought, I slowly drifted off to sleep, my dreams filled with water and twisting, squirming shadows falling down dark crevices, and Foxpaw's warm amber eyes.

* * *

**Day 2 **

I blinked my eyes open hazily, and all hope I had had the night before was swept away in a flood of emotions. Dread filled my body, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking that horrible thought, those _what if's? _that I had forbidden myself to talk about. The pain in my leg was even worse today, and I gritted my teeth, too afraid to even touch it now.

I was starving, having not eaten since early yesterday morning. I thought of the plump bird I had been chasing when I had tumbled into this dreadful hole. I shivered, the dew from last night making the atmosphere damp and chilly. Oh how I wish I was back in the apprentice den, warm in the nest, or perhaps waking up to head out on a dawn patrol. It seems strange that I used to hate dawn patrols, and yet now I itch to go out on one.

After lapping up some of the cold, refreshing water -that somehow didn't quite have the sweet taste of the small stream back at camp- I jerkedin surprise as a cold droplet of water splashed onto my nose. I looked up at the sky, not surprised to see a cloudy grey, overcast sky, the clouds looking ready to burst.

That was when it started to rain.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically. _Just what I need right now. Thank you StarClan. _

I shifted into the shelter of the over hanging cliff, but it barely kept the water off me. I was soon drenched, cold, shivering and soaked to the bone, asking myself if anything could _possibly _be worse.

Trying to curl up with an injured leg was no easy feat, so I moved slightly, trying to make my body smaller than it already was in an attempt to keep dry.

I sighed, as I dropped my head to the floor. It seemed that sleeping was the only option right now, and so I closed my eyes and dreamt.

* * *

**Day 3 **

Harsh sunlight made me open my eyes, blinking at the brightness. It had appeared to have stopped raining and the sun had come out to play, warming my ruffled fur. While the ground was filled with puddles, everything seemed brighter, and more cheerful.

It seemed to be the exact opposite to how I was feeling.

My belly now hurt with hunger, it seemed to be clawing at me. I felt despair fill me to the brim. I was going to die, I was sure. I lapped up some water in earnest to quench my hunger, but to no avail. I sighed and prepared myself for another dreary, hunger filled, painful day.

* * *

**Day 5 **

I lay on the ground, too weak to even lift my head to get a drink of water.

The hunger in my belly was almost too unbearable now, and I felt sleepy and drained. It had been two sun-rises since the large thunderstorm, and I didn't think I could go on any longer. I gave a sigh as my vision was starting to go hazy and dark.

_Is this it? Is it finally the end for me? _

I was sure this was a bad thing, but my mind refused to register anything. Maybe dying wasn't such a bad thing? I mean, I was sure I hadn't done anything bad, so I would surely go to StarClan. I could be happier, and this suffering would finally end. There wasn't anything here left for me anyway. My parents were in StarClan already, no doubt waiting for me with warm eyes and open hearts. And my littermates would move on eventually. I had no doubt that Dovepaw and Duskpaw would mourn for me, but they would get on with life. Comforted by this thought, I moved my lips softly and slightly, murmuring gibberish in a raspy voice.

My vision was almost gone as I slowly closed my eyes, spots filling my sight. I was about to close my eyes fully when I saw a dark figure appear beside me, but I welcomed it, assuming it was StarClan, welcoming me into their ranks, and closed my eyes.

Just before I faded into the darkness, I heard a voice urgently calling my name.

* * *

I was prodded awake by a sharp claw, and I opened my own green eyes to see wide brown ones staring down at me. The hunger was still clawing at me, and I felt drowsy and exhausted.

"Harepaw! Harepaw!"

A voice called, and I was able to register that it was coming from the cat beside me, who turned out to be a skinny she-cat with short, pale brown fur.

_What happened? _I wondered, thoughts swirling around my head in a mess.

Something was pressed to my leg, and I saw another cat with a wad of plants, pushing them into place on my leg. The pain in my leg, which had dulled, flared, before quieting down, and soothing it. Before I could notice anymore, I fell asleep, exhausted from the brief movement.

* * *

I woke up once again, this time to amber eyes. They seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite place who they belonged to. The eyes moved back, and I saw they belonged to a she-cat with a sand-coloured pelt. Very pretty. I felt much better, and sat up, my head spinning slightly, but other than that and the small ache on my leg, I felt fine.

"Who are you?" I questioned, my voice hoarse from not using it. I looked around the unfamiliar environment in interest.

The she-cats eyes clouded in confusion, and she glanced at the cat next to her, the same pale, dusky brown cat as earlier. "I'm Foxpaw, silly!" She meowed. "You best friend!"

I shook my head, confused. "Sorry, I don't know you."

Her eyes changed from confusion to a mix of hurt and anger. She turned to the other cat. "I thought you said he would be fine!?"

The she-cat looked apologetic and guilty. She shuffled her paws, and when she spoke it sounded desperate. "I tried my best, I really did! But when I was dragging him out, he hit a rock pretty hard."

The other cat, who went by the name Foxpaw, I remembered, gave a chilling glare and raced out of the room.

I looked to the other cat for help, and she shot me a sorry look. "I'm Falconfeather. You fell down a ravine, and were stuck there. I rescued you, but I accidently banged you against a rock, and you seem to have lost your memory. That's your close friend, Foxpaw. She's pretty upset about you not remembering her."

I nodded, and suddenly some memories came back to me. Those dark, horrible days stuck down in that place, no food and no comfort. And those horrible, horrible shadows, leaping at me and scaring me almost to death. I remembered the pain of my leg, and the horrible storm. I remembered all that, and yet I apparently didn't remember any of my friends, or family.

"Everyone was really relieved when I found you." Falconfeather added kindly. "They thought you were dead."

I felt a wave of gratitude wash over me for this cat. She had rescued me, and risked her life for it.

"Thank you." I whispered, and found that I really, truly believed it. I was thankful for my life, and thankful that this cat had had enough kindness in her heart to rescue me from those dark depths, and the imminent death that had surely awaited me.

"Thank you." I repeated.


End file.
